Preventive health services, if utilized, can have a significant impact upon the health status of all persons. Unfortunately, many studies describe attitudinal and implementation problems in prevention health care which undermine its usefulness. In particular, urban low income persons, who have the most to gain from preventive care, utilize fewer preventive services than other groups. There is a critical need for experimental studies to test techniques for increasing preventive health care utilization among all populations and especially among urban poor populations. Using an experimental design this study proposes to test a simple behavioral technique for increasing health behavior and preventive health service utilization among an urban low income population. The technique consists of: 1) outreach workers trained in interpersonal and program development skills; 2) the development of an individual program for families seeking lead poisoning screening; 3) and a follow-up postcard reminder. The major hypothesis predicts an increase in frequency of screening following intervention. Eight corollary hypotheses incorporate elements of the health belief model and predict that: 1) knowledge about disease and the health care system will increase following the intervention; 2) attitudes towards health and the health system, severity and susceptibility to lead poisoning and benefits of seeking care will change following the intervention and, 3) parent's health seeking skills will improve following intervention. A tenth exploratory hypothesis will investigate the relationship between these variable and health seeking behaviors. If successful in increasing health behaviors this technique can be tested in a variety of other preventive care situations.